


♥♥THE FIRST EDITION OF CHANGKI BINGO IS OFFICIALLY OPEN ♥♥

by Moonlight2211



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/pseuds/Moonlight2211
Summary: Click here for more information





	♥♥THE FIRST EDITION OF CHANGKI BINGO IS OFFICIALLY OPEN ♥♥

Welcome to the First edition of Monsta X's Changki Bingo!

The changki bingo is planned to be a bianual fic writing challenge! The first edition's going to be hold in February!

Have fun writing!♥

If you're interested [Click Here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ChangkiBingo/profile)


End file.
